


[Podfic] Night Falls on Sovereign Almèreva

by corposant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Audio Format: MP3, Fantasy, Fantasy Venice, Gay Bar, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Queer Culture, Revolutionaries, Totalitarian regime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corposant/pseuds/corposant
Summary: Juniper has a job to do. It's a desperate, hopeless chance; it's also the best one he's got to save his home. It's probably going to kill him. He's going to see it through regardless.All he has to do is get Paolo Volpe, the most dangerous man in Almèreva, alone with him and too off balance to fight back.Simple.
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Night Falls on Sovereign Almèreva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoberburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberburns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night Falls on Sovereign Almèreva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099848) by [octoberburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberburns/pseuds/octoberburns). 



> A birthday gift for my dear Toby, who I once prompted to write "drama at a gay club in a fantasy setting", and who delivered beyond all reasonable expectations.

**Length:** 45:00  
[Stream or download MP3 on Dropbox](https://dropbox.com/s/4m5ylqyefr4cbzz/night%20falls%20on%20sovereign%20alemerva.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first foray into podficcing, and I learned a great deal doing it! Already excited to record the next, better voiced and edited one.
> 
> Also: my deepest apologies to any Italian speakers. I tried my best.


End file.
